10 Rules to Date my Sister, Canada!
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: America made a list of 10 rules to date Canada, his sister. At the meeting afterwards, everyone gets really jealous. Fem!Canada WARNING: CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE, KISSING/MAKING OUT, SUGGESTION OF S**. May continue if people want me re info inside... Tell me if it should be a M. AmeCan AmeriCan USCan America X Canada One sided America/Canada X World. Please Read and enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I made this cuz I was bored... AmeCan for the win... Don't worry I ship all the possible Hetalia Shippings... Fem!Canada... I made this a while ago, I wanted to publish it when I found this website almost a year ago... Enjoy...  
**

**WARNING: KINDA STRONG LANGUAGE... IMPLIED SEX... AND HUMOR! WOULDN'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 14 OR 15... ENJOY! ALSO A WARNING AGAIN... I WAS DECIDING T OR M... MY FRIEND SAID HIGH T LOW M... PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SHOULD BE M...  
**

* * *

**10 Rules to date my Sister...**

**Rule 1: If you do then...**  
**Most people would love to date her she is sweet, kind, caring and just perfect...**  
**Most people wouldn't date her because of her brother...**  
**Her brother is super protective, and he is scary when it comes to certain stuff...**  
**His sister included...  
No no no, he is super protective towards her...  
He is extra scary when protecting her.  
**

**Rule 2: She's pro HOCKEY player...**  
**She loves playing hockey...**  
**Especially with "The Damed Commie Bastard" who is the only person who is willing to play her and not go easy...**  
**Other than her brother... (_NHL-Most of the teams are American while the rest are Canadian_)**  
**Hockey sticks could make a lethal weapon...**  
**She tried once when she was mad at 'The Damned Commie Bastard**'...  
**He is still afraid of her with a Hokey Stick...**  
**In Hockey there are fights...**  
**Except for Woman's Hockey...**  
**In the Olympics when it is Canada vs. America woman they get away with more body checks etc etc...**  
**She even plays men, and wins.**

**Rule 3: She loves cooking...**  
**One day the Frenchie decided to cook for her...**  
**He had flour, eggs and milk in his hair...**  
**And other places...**  
**For a whole month...**  
**Her brother laughed his ass of...  
Every time he saw the French Man...  
She laughed a lot as well in the last week.  
**

**Rule 4: She believes in Magic and other stuff the Brit made up...**  
**She believes in Magic and Magical animals...**  
**She probably doesn't but pretends to just to make the English Man happy...**  
**Her brother believes in them only when she is around...**  
**That is the only time he can see them...**  
**She even has a Magic Wand, and a Spell Book...**  
**Courtesy of _HIM_...  
No one is supposed to know that...  
Pretend I didn't say that.  
**

**Rule 5: Always have pancakes for breakfast...**  
**She loves pancakes...**  
**Especially cooking them...**  
**Put loads of Maple syrup on them as well...**  
**She has a sweet tooth...**  
**Only her brother knows it...**  
**Don't tell anyone I told you that.**

**Rule 6: She is scary when she is mad...**  
**Once an Aussie was hanging with her...**  
**They went to iHop...**  
**She was in the bathroom and he ordered her oatmeal, toast, hash-browns, and no PANCAKES..**  
**Well lets just say he never wants to go to iHop again...**  
**Well with her...**  
**He still only eats pancakes...**  
**Because he is scared to see _HER_ behind him...**  
**Not that her brother minds.**

**Rule 7: She loves the cold...**  
**She loves the cold...**  
**It is so fun...**  
**Especially if there is a snowball fight...**  
**There is still snow in the Mexicans hair...**  
**From three years ago...  
Her brother is proud...  
She wins every snowball fight...  
**

**Rule 8: She does stuff while thinking after a long time...**  
**Unlike her brother who does it at the moment...**  
**But she easily forgives him...**  
**Although sometimes she holds grudges...**  
**She still hasn't forgiven the Scott for looking better in a skirt than she did...**  
**That was five years ago...**  
**Getting back on topic...**  
**She plans everything to the last detail at least two months before it happens...**  
**No no no, she finishes the last detail, two months before.**

**Rule 9: She stronger than she looks...**  
**The Finnish Man hugged her once...**  
**In a friendly way, PERVERTS...**  
**She hugged back...**  
**Once again Perverts...**  
**He still has bruises from the hug...**  
**Seriously are you all PERVERTS...**  
**One year ago...**  
**Her brother can handle her strength...**  
**He is strong.**

**Rule 10: She is not SINGLE...**  
**She is already dating someone...**  
**NO it's not you...**  
**SHE'S DATING ME!**  
**-Canada's Brother America...**  
**You should of known...**  
**We have been dating since she became independent...**  
**Why do you think she wanted independence...**  
**IDIOTS!**

* * *

"There finished!" America yelled, "All I need to do is post this in the meeting room."

"What is that?" Canada came up from behind and rested her chin on his head with a cup of tea in her hand. She placed the tea on his desk. "10 Rules to date my Sister..." America hid the paper. "Hey I was rea..." Canada got stopped mid sentence by a pair of lips on her own. America was about to take it farther when Canada suddenly said "We are in your office! Can't we do it in bed!"

"Office sex is awesome though!" he whined, unlike him. That sound's like something Prussia would say, how long ago was the last time he saw him? Canada wondered.

"How long have you been hanging around with Prussia?" the Canadian asked the American.

"I haven't seen him in such a long time..." America said. She heard him mutter something along the lines of, 'Maybe last night and the night before and...' he couldn't continue with his lips being claimed by his favorite peace-keeping country.

"You must be tired. Let's go to bed." Canada said after a hawt make out session. They were out of breath when they remembered they needed to breath.

"By 'Let's go to bed.' do you mean sex?" America asked, while squeezing Canada's butt. She squealed, like a teenage girl about to have sex for the first time.

"Sure!" Canada said cheerfully, already trying to undress him.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

When everyone walked in they saw the poster the American took all night to make. Everyone secretly knew they were dating... they were hoping that they were wrong.

When Scotland read rule 8 he yelled "It's a kilt not a skirt! I don't even wear it any more!" Everyone who heard him stared at him and said at once that it was a 'SKIRT NOT A KILT'

"So that is what you took all night to make!" Canada laughed when she saw the poster, after arriving late, "So now we can do this in meetings!" the female exclaimed before she kissed him on the lips. England was staring at them shocked! They are brother and sister for the love of God! France was laughing his obnoxious laugh, while the countries who has a crush on either of them stared sadly. Poor boys and She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, who all had crushes on Canada. All the boys had crushes on Canada and they still do, hoping that she will break up with America, Even France and England, who had small crushes are still crushing on her. A lot of boys and several girls got sad that their American crush was dating someone...

"Someone stop them from making out please!" England screamed, promising himself he will never tell anyone, especially France, about his tiny crush on Canada.

"Ruining all the fun!" France giggled. "You are J-E-A-L-O-U-S! Aren't you." France and England started fighting. England suddenly looked at the pair making out at the head of the table...

"OH MY DEAR LORD! IS AMERICA PUTTING HIS HAND UP HER BLOUSE!" England screamed while the two countries making out couldn't hear. "I guess since they can't hear us this meeting is postponed..." England, the only one who visibly wants them to stop kissing, said.

Canada forcibly stooped kissing, making America sad, but no one really noticed either. She put her mouth to his right ear, "I just remembered we are in a room filled with other countries and cameras America!" Canada whispered in America's ear then with a Quebec accent A.K.A French accent, playfully bit his earlobe trying to make him shiver, in a good way. It worked. She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. America leaned down so he can whisper in her ear.

"I love it when you go all French." America whispered in her ear, then gently kissed her ear. Her head popped up with her face a deep shade of red.

"I know." Canada giggled. "Since you are my hero❤you should start the meeting." Her blush started fading.

"Continue afterwards?" America asked, were no one could hear him but his long time girlfriend. She gave him a look practically saying 'Do you have to ask?'

"Always" was all Canada said, where only her boyfriend could hear, before the meeting started.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR BROTHER/SISTER!" England shouted to the couple who are starting to get serious. They had their meeting faces on. Well in America's case a goofy grin and Canada with a cute serious face. Only Canada, America and France laughed or chucked at England. The meeting went as normal, well except when Germany shouted for everyone to pay attention he also scolded America and Canada for flirting/making people uncomfortable.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE... I WILL IF I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEWER ASKING ME TO CONTINUE... MADE AT MIDNIGHT! I DON'T OWN HETALIA... I ALREADY HAVE A SEQUEL PLANNED...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got people wanting me to rewrite this, Here is Chapter 2! I will continue until I have no more ideas for this story!**

**Anyways I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: France, The BTT, Yaoi Club**

Everyone tried to break up America and Canada, and they know who tried what. Almost everyone blamed England, they know he wants them to break up, they are Brother and Sister, and England thinks that is wrong! England has gotten over his crush on Canada, and started to have a crush on France! No one knows that, they still think he has a crush on America, even though he's never had a crush on him! Well maybe once for only about half a day, but it was more like he was proud, more than anything.

* * *

**FRANCE**

America and Canada, just went out on a date. Their first one since they've been engaged. They went to the movies. To America it was boring, a chick flic, but he payed attention to the whole movie, Canada loved it, that was the reason he payed attention, well he also played with her hair a bit, well maybe throughout the whole movie. Canada loved it, as I stated before, it was so sad. The boy confessed to the girl, but the boy's twin also confessed. She firstly choose the twin, but when the twin died, the boy pretended to be his twin to make her happy, on the night he proposed to her, she stated that she loved his twin, then he said that his twin died a few years back.(FAKE PLOT, if not, WOW!) Canada cried throughout most of the movie.

"America, since you sat through a movie you didn't want to watch, lets watch 'SupAh HerAh!(FAKE MOVIE!)' I know you wanted to see it since the trailer's been released." Canada suggested politely. America went to get the tickets. France went over to Canada to say hi.

"Bonjour Canada!" France greeted.

"Bonjour France." Canada replied politely. "Did you watch a movie?"

"Oui, I saw you and America in the movie as well." France told Canada.

"Oh! America and I are watching another movie, America wanted to see it for a long time." Canada said, trying to be nice to one of the two people to raise her.

"I was going to see that later, we may get the same movie time!" France lied, wanting to try to break them up, again.

"When America gets here, you can ask him, for when the movie is at." Canada explained to France, knowing his plan.

"That sounds good, mon cherie(spelling?)." France said as he kissed her check for a half a second. Canada had a faint blush, not noticeable to many. America came back with tickets for the movie. The movie is in a few days.

"Maddie why are you blushing?" America asked her.

"Um.. No reason." She stuttered, America shrugged at her actions, knowing what France was doing.

"If you don't mind us, we have to go and do some loving, together." America stated emphasizing 'loving' making Canada blush a lot more.

* * *

**The BTT**

America and Canada were having a fine breakfast, when suddenly, the Bad Touch Trio came in, with only boxers on. When Canada saw them she blushed a deep shade of red, same with America, but America was red with anger.

"Why in hell are you three here!" he demanded the trio. They looked at each other and smirked, but no one saw.

"Well Canada invited us over last night, and you can guess what happened then." Spain said, while the other two snickered.

"So she invited you to my house when last night she stayed at her home?" America asked.

"Damn!" Prussia yelled.

"Unless she love yaoi, but she isn't like Hungary in what you are saying." America said as Canada blushed even a deeper shade of red. The only thing America doesn't know about her, she loves yaoi. She Hungary and Japan are the founders of the Girls only Yaoi Club. All the girls are in it while no boy knows about it. (**In this story Japan is a girl!**) Anyways back on topic. The Bad Touch Trio left and Canada is going to put extra security on her yaoi stuff...

* * *

**YAOI CLUB**

"Commence 'Break Up Canada And America So Canada Is All Mine' or "BUCAASCIAM' is a go!" Hungary said at the beginning of the club, Canada was running late. Hungary made sure of it. She has a photo edited picture of America topping England. England wearing nothing, and America wearing only Jeans.

"Hungary-chan, it isn't nice to break up two people who are obviously in love." Japan tried to reason with Hungary. Japan is the only one who know Canada, if America didn't like her, ships, America and England together.

"Oh I know you tried to break those two up." Hungary said with her 'All Knowing Powers' also known as her 'Knowing About Every Club Member Powers' but she prefers 'All Knowing Powers' even though Hungary doesn't know Canada would like what she is going to show her.

"That was before I know Canada-chan and America-kun were in love." Japan tried to cover up her mistake, still trying to get Hungary to stop, Canada will either get mad or squeal.

"I'm sorry I was late, Prussia was holding me up." she panted as she entered, Hungary had to hold in her exitment as she showed the Canadian the picture. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH HUNGARY! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LOVE IT!" Canada squealed out in exitment. Everyone looked at her shocked. "What?" She asked. Japan giggled.

"What Canada-chan told me if America-kun didn't like her in that way, she would of wanted him to get together with England-san." Japan explained. Everyone nodded with that thought in mind.

* * *

**To lazy to write anymore! Yes Hungary is the she-who-shall-not-be-named, in the previous chapter who likes Canada. I hope you enjoyed. I will make more like these ones! Until I get another Idea for a list...**


End file.
